


Wet Dreams

by WangxiansA_Ning



Series: Our Own Wonderland [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Seonghwa is more than willing to help, Wet Dream, Yeosang is needy, YunJoong, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxiansA_Ning/pseuds/WangxiansA_Ning
Summary: Yeosang spends the night in Seonghwa’s bed and he has a wet dream. He wakes up hard and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.orYeosang has a wet dream and Seonghwa helps him out.
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship, Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang
Series: Our Own Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m gonna post, mainly because it’s the only one that I have finished. I started a few but this one ended up getting completed. Leave your constructive criticism in the comments if you want to. I’ll see you at the end.

“Hyung? Can I spend the night with you?” Yeosang had asked as simply as that and the answer was yes. The answer to that question was always yes. They all loved each other and were in love with each other. “Sure, Hongjoong said he was gonna spend the night with Yunho, so I’ll appreciate the company.”

“Mm~ Hyung that feels so good~” Yeosang moaned. Seonghwa was sitting on Yeosang’s thighs, he was rubbing his dick against Yeosang’s and they were both nearing their orgasm. “Fuck~ I’m g-gonna-“

Yeosang awoke. He was lying in Seonghwa’s arms and he was sweating. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock, 4:30 shone in bright red numbers. He was only asleep four and a half hours. He was panting, trying hard to catch his breath. There was a weird feeling in his crotch area and his pajama bottoms felt tight. He could feel dampness in his underwear. ‘What just happened?’ he thought to himself. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and there was an aching feeling in his dick. He gently maneuvered his way out of Seonghwa’s embrace, then he took the duvet and blankets off, carefully making sure he didn’t take them off of Seonghwa.

He crept out of the room and made his way down the hall to Yunho’s room in search of Hongjoong. He opened the door carefully not to make a sound and he crept into the room. He walked over to the bed he guessed was Yunho’s, his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness, so he couldn’t be sure. It took a moment for his eyes to fully adjust but when they did he saw Yunho lying there with his arms wrapped tightly around Hongjoong’s waist. They were both snoring softly. Yeosang didn’t want to bother their leader so he carefully crept to the door. 

Yunho stirred. “Mm” he stretched. Yeosang spun around startled. Yunho lightly laughed. “I’m sorry to scare you. I’m just a light sleeper. But was there something you wanted Yeosang?” he asked concern in his voice. “I wanted Hongjoong for something. But it’s okay I don’t want to wake him,” Yeosang answered. “No no he wouldn’t mind. If you want help with something I can wake him for you?” Yunho responded. Yunho was always so caring. “No! He needs his rest. I’ll figure this out on my own but thank you very much,” Yeosang thanked him. “No problem Sangie. But come back if you still need help. I would hate for you to be struggling with something alone,” Yunho sounded concerned. “Thank you Yun. Goodnight,” he made his way into the hall. “Sweet dreams Sangie~.” 

Yeosang closed the door and walked back to Seonghwa’s room. He was grateful for how dark it was in Yunho’s room, because he just realised how damp his pants were. There was still an aching feeling and he realised what he had to do. He sighed and walked over to Seonghwa’s bed. Seonghwa was lying in the same position Yeosang had left him in, and he was snoring softly. Yeosang didn’t want to disturb him by waking him, but, the weird feelings never went away and his pants were really tight. 

“Hyung...” Yeosang whispered. No response. Yeosang gave another sigh and he got onto the bed and rolled over to Seonghwa. He pulled a blanket over to cover from his stomach down, he didn’t want Seonghwa to notice anything. 

He began gently shaking Seonghwa’s arm in attempts of waking him up, “hyung...” he whispered. When his attempt failed he started shaking him harder “hyunngg...” he whined. “Mm~ what is it Yeosang?” Seonghwa groaned. “Uhm...” Yeosang realised he never thought about what he was going to say “uh...” “What is it Yeosang? Are you alright? Did something happen?” Seonghwa sat right up and looked concerned. He held out his hand, Yeosang took it and they interlocked fingers. He took a deep breath.

“I need your h-help.” “What happened Sangie?” Seonghwa pulled Yeosang into his chest and started stroking his hair. “Mm... okay... I had a weird dream...” Yeosang didn’t know how to continue. “Oh... you had a bad dream. That’s what all this is about.” Seonghwa sounded relieved. “No it w-wasn’t a bad dream, it was, I don’t know, it was different.” “What do you mean? What happened in it Sangie?”

“You were in it. You were...” Images from the dream flashed in his mind of Seonghwa rubbing their dicks together. Yeosang blushed and hid his face in Seonghwa’s chest. He blushed harder when he realised he was inhaling Seonghwa’s scent, the same scent from his dream. It dawned on him how close they must have been while they were sleeping. 

“And what was I doing in it?” Seonghwa asked a smirk playing on his lips. He moved them both swiftly to a new position which had them both lying down, Seonghwa hovering over Yeosang. A leg on either side of Yeosang’s thigh. The movement was so quick that the blanket Yeosang was using got tossed away. “Was it something like this?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. 

Yeosang covered his face in his hands and groaned, “how d-did you know?” “I guessed. Also maybe your moans and humping of my leg helped.” Seonghwa said, the smile could be heard in his voice. Yeosang whined, “you didn’t wake me up?! Hyung... that’s so embarrassing. You should’ve woke me up. I’m so sorry.” Yeosang sounded like he was about to cry. “I didn’t wake you up because I didn’t want to embarrass you-“ Yeosang gave another whine “-but it was also quite enjoyable. You had such sweet moans, how could I have ever interrupted you?” Seonghwa was full on smirking at this point.

He placed a hand on Yeosang’s clothed dick. “Mm~ hyung...” Yeosang closed his eyes. Seonghwa felt himself harden. Yeosang realised this contact was what he was craving. Seonghwa removed his hand. Yeosang opened his eyes and whined. 

“You’re so needy... it’s endearing really. But first I have to tell you something important okay? If I say something that you are uncomfortable by, do something that you are uncomfortable with or merely suggest something that you are in any way uncomfortable with, you tell me immediately so I am aware and I can stop. Okay? Can you do that?” Seonghwa was all of a sudden very serious. Yeosang gave a nod. 

“Words Yeosang. Use your words. Will you be able to tell me to stop or that you are uncomfortable?” “Yes hyung.” “Good boy.” Seonghwa didn’t miss the way Yeosang’s dick twitched at the praise. “Hmm? Does Sangie like being praised?” he was teasing him but even so, Yeosang blushed a deep crimson and covered his face again.

“Aww... Sangie’s so cute~” he placed his hand on Yeosang’s clothed dick again and started slowly moving his hand. “Ahh~” Yeosang moaned. “Cute... Remember what I told you, if you want me to stop-“ “No! Don’t stop hyungie, please, f-feels too good.” Yeosang had uncovered his face and was looking at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa gave a laugh, “alright then. But, can you tell me more about the dream?” “Mm~ I-I guess if you want. I can try. W-we were lying down and you were s-sitting in that position except we b-both weren’t wearing anything and you were... you were...” Yeosang didn’t know how to continue. 

Seonghwa felt himself harden more, “good boy~ you’ve told hyung so much, but, what was it I was doing? Is it something you would like me to do now?” Yeosang gave a nod, “yes, I would love if you w-would do it. It’s just that I don’t really wanna say what it was...” Seonghwa laughed, “now you’ve made me even more curious. We could start by taking off our clothes? Then you might be more ready to say what it was?” “Alright hyung.”

Seonghwa took off his own clothes and helped Yeosang out of his. They got back into the same position. There was a moment of silence as each of them admired the others body. Of course they’ve seen each other naked before, but it was never quite like this. Yeosang’s dick was glistening with precum. Seonghwa wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s dick, using his thumb to spread the precum. “Mm~ hyung~” Yeosang moaned. Seonghwa dragged his hand down to the base of Yeosang’s dick then dragged it back up again, painfully slow. “Hyung f-faster please~” Yeosang begged. Seonghwa sped up his hand motions and added his other hand. 

Yeosang’s dick was just about the length of both of Seonghwa’s hands. Seonghwa smiled, “cute~” Seonghwa felt his own dick ache and removed the hand he had just added and he wrapped it around his own dick. Yeosang whined at the loss of extra contact. He reached over and placed his hand on Seonghwa’s cock and started copying Seonghwa’s hand motions, so Seonghwa could put his own hand back on Yeosang’s dick, Seonghwa laughed but complied. “Mm~ Fuck Sangie... your hand feels so good. Fuck,” Seonghwa moaned.

Seonghwa bucked his hips into Yeosang’s hand and Yeosang copied him by bucking his own hips up. “Aahh~ That feels so good,” Yeosang moaned, “hyung, my stomach feels so tight. W-what do I do?” Seonghwa ceased all his hand motions. Yeosang gave a loud whine as he felt the heat and pleasure in his abdomen disappear. “Hyuungg...” “

“Are you ready to tell me what I did in the dream?” Seonghwa asked cocking an eyebrow. “Y-yes! You were sitting in that position and you had your hands around both of our dicks and you were rubbing them against each other at a fast pace and I felt the same feeling that I felt just now. Almost like I was coming near something? I don’t know. It felt so, so, so amazing.”

Seonghwa closed his mouth, when had he opened it?, and whispered a “fuck.” “That sounds amazing Sangie,” he told him. “It was, but then I woke up feeling uncomfortable and my pants were tight and damp and I was out of breath.” Yeosang realised just how shameless he had become as he was so desperate for Seonghwa’s hands on him again. 

“Would it be something you would like to try?” Seonghwa asked, excitement and lust building inside him. Yeosang stopped jerking off Seonghwa, “yes, please Hwa hyungie~” Seonghwa laughed, “alright then.”

Seonghwa moved himself further up Yeosang’s thigh and he repostitioned himself so he had a leg either side of Yeosang rather than one leg between Yeosang’s thighs. He wrapped a hand around the tips of both of their dicks, both of which were slick and leaking precum, and a hand around both of the middles of their dicks.

Seonghwa started pumping his hands up and down their lengths rubbing them against each others’. Seonghwa and Yeosang both let out moans. “Mm~ hyungg~” “Ah~ Sangie~ Fuck~”

Seonghwa bucked his hips, grinding his cock against Yeosang’s harder. “Ahh~” “Fuck~” Seonghwa kept jerking them both off together, gradually speeding up. “Mm~” “Fuck hyung~” “Fuck~” “Mm~ Hyung that feels so good~.” 

Yeosang’s legs began to tremble and he was glad he was lying down or he would have fallen. Seonghwa took this as a sign Yeosang was about to cum and so was he, so he sped up his hands’ movements until he had Yeosang’s cum all over them. 

It didn’t take long for Yeosang to cum, he had closed his eyes and grabbed Seonghwa’s wrist tightly “Fuckk~ Hyungiiee...” He came all over Seonghwa’s hand and his own stomach. The sight of it was enough for Seonghwa to cum, his cum mixed with Yeosang’s and painted Yeosang’s stomach in white. 

“Fuck~” Seonghwa moaned. The room was full of the sounds of them panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“C-can I kiss you?” Seonghwa asked, all of a sudden he felt very shy. Yeosang laughed, “of course you can.” Seonghwa leaned down over Yeosang and Yeosang wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck pulling him on top of him. They both turned their heads to opposite sides and they kissed, it was slow and passionate and seemed to last ages. 

When they parted they both smiled and Seonghwa put his index finger in the mixture of their cum and brought the finger to his lips. He gave it a small lick but then he put it in his mouth and sucked it. “Mm... Sangie we taste sweet. Here, let me show you.” 

He bent down and gave Yeosang an open-mouthed kiss, he slipped his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth and Yeosang could taste himself and Seonghwa on his tongue. After a few seconds they parted so Seonghwa could clean them both up.

Seonghwa got a towel and gently wiped down Yeosang and himself. They got dressed back into their pajamas, well mostly, Seonghwa had Yeosang change underwear and pajama bottoms because of how damp he had gotten them. He then collected the blanket they were on top of. He left the room and threw the towel and blanket into the washing machine, he would wash them in the morning, but for now he was tired and Yeosang was waiting for him.

He made his way back to his room and he found Yeosang lying under the duvet almost asleep. He turned off the light and got into bed beside Yeosang. “Hyung?” Yeosang whispered, and he turned around to face Seonghwa. “Yes Sangie?” “Could we do that again sometime?” Yeosang wouldn’t normally say something like that because of how shy he is, but he was currently in a state of euphoria so he didn’t care. 

Seonghwa laughed, “of course Sangie, anytime you want,” he pulled Yeosang into his chest and Yeosang smiled. “You were such a good boy, following all my instructions. You were very well behaved. Good boy. Hyung is very proud of you,” Seonghwa continued to shower Yeosang in praises. He hid his face, “hyung...” After a few minutes they both fell asleep and the clock showed 5:37.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, what did you think of that? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading I really appreciate it and I hope the rest of your day/night goes great <33
> 
> Twt: Wangxiansa_ning  
> Feel free to let me know if you have any fic ideas you’d like to see and I can try my best to write it for you.


End file.
